Jim & Squidward A Spongebob Story Part 1
by TheOriginalFrycook
Summary: Anybody remember the Spongebob episode "The Original Fry Cook?" Well, in that episode, we see the fry cook before Spongebob, Jim in one scene, it is revealed that Jim asks Squidward to open a restaurant with him, Squidward denies, being confident about his music career, so Jim leaves the Krusty Krab and becomes successful. But what if Squidward & jim actually open a restaurant?


**Jim & Squidward; A Spongebob Story Part 1**

 **Jim monologue: the year was 1988. I was 15 years old and I got a part time job at a new restaurant called "The Krusty Krab" it was this new place ran by a money hungry ex navy man Eugene Krabs. When I first met him, i first thought he was a man filled with drive. He was about 26 years old and you could tell the man was ready to take on the business world. A few months after the grand opening we were a hit. People came from all over to taste the goodness of the secret recipe. unfortunately, I'm not allowed to disclose that information with you. Anyways, I became fry cook. Keep in mind, i had absolutely 0 experience doing it. But I learned very quickly due to the assistance of Eugene. Anyways, we had a big staff, the place was busy and Krabs paid us well. Krabs was a generous man, but then the year 1993 hit. The business was still booming, but there was a bigger issue. Krabs started going crazy, he started to drink a lot on the job. he started to get really cheap, many of the staff left. thats when squidward came. squidwards story is a sad one, despite that we got really close. going into 94, the business was still great, but then the fall happened. a batch of krabby patties got fucked up due to a fuck up on the secret recipe by your truly. After that, people got sick, people went to the hospital and Krabs had a lawsuit on his hands. The lawsuit fucked things up. 94-96 was a rough time for the place. there was little business and krabs was a prick. That's when i stopped looking up to the man. shortly after, squidward and i did something that changed our lives. it all started in the fall of 1996**

 **(** Krusty Krab, Squidward in his boat and Jim talking to him through the window in the kitchen)

Jim: Squidward, what the hell are we doing here?

Squidward: I'm just waiting for my clarinet career to take off, man

Jim: But what if it doesn't? you need something to fall back on and Didnt you tell me that one dude ruined it?

Squidward: He did, but i still have the talent

Jim: I'm not saying you dont, what i am saying is you and i could run a place like this, better than this. a place with class

Squidward: Please, every place has more class than this fucking place

Jim: Ya know, it's the fucking 90s and we're making what workers made in the 50s.

Squidward: ya know what, you're right. Let's go into Krabs' office and tell him to suck our dicks.

(Krabs in his office watching porn on a slow ass computer)

Krabs: wow, only took 2 minutes to load 5 seconds of this video. That must be a world record, thats all i need to cum

(squidward and jim walk in)

Krabs: ahhh, i wasnt watching porn i was…..i was a waiting for that new Weezer album to download

Squidward: yah fuck you

Krabs: what?

Jim: eugene, squid and i have been talking. We are sick and tired of your bullshit. If i wanted to make 58 cents on the hour, i'd help my grandma and grandpa move.

Squidward: i could barely afford studio time to record my jazz ep

Jim: and ya know what we're gonna do? We're gonna open up our own fucking restaurant and it's gonna have real fucking class. Have fun in your shit hole, bitch

Krabs: nooo, i need you workers. I just had a one night stand with a whale and knocked her up, im about to be a father

Squidward: cant wait to see you fuck that one up. Peace out, ass licker dick face

(they leave)

Krabs: fine, leave. I dont need you cock suckers anyways, i could run this place myself

(Squidward and jim walking around bikini bottom)

Squidward: Ok, time to open up a restaurant

Jim: that is right

Squidward: what kind of food do we make?

Jim: we go outside of the box, ya feel? Like, krabs has a weird liking towards the shitty food he made. Yeah, i make a damn good burger but thats not all i could make

Squidward: ive got my granparents' old recipes.

Jim: are they any good?

Squidward: my grandma and grandpa were great cooks

Jim: and so are we. so the kind of food we could make is….comfort food. If you want a burger, we could make a burger. If you want some hot dogs, a roast beef sandwich, hell we'll make it

Squidward: yeah, yeah and we could have live music every tuesday, ya know cuz tuesdays suck

Jim: oh damn, we're like idea machines. How about this, trivia on thursdays

Squidward: holy shit, we're gonna make so many people smart

JIm: okayokay, first things first, we need a place

Squidward: a place?

Jim: yeah, a place for the restaurant. Where do we find one?

Squidward: We just look around, can't be too hard

Jim: ya know, my friends sister is dating this guy named Jerry, he has a sister who like does that shit

Squidward: what shit?

Jim: she likes finds places for new business' like ours

Squidward: oh cool, call her up

Jim: i gotta call a few people to make it happen

(Mr. Krabs in his office on the phone with the whale)

Krabs: cmon, it was my birthday, i deserved to go in without a condom

The whale: dude, i said it was your choice and to pull out. You didnt fucking pull out. Like how much more obvious could i be?

Krabs: i aint ready to have a kid. I gotta business thats going under

The whale: yeah, and i got a uterus with a baby in it. Whos got bigger problems?

Krabs: you know what, you do. You fucking do, i will raise our child the way by myself. Once they pop out, it's your choice. If you wanna leave, fucking leave. Alright?

The whale: hey, im a strong woman. I dont need a judgmental piece of shit like you. Ill raise the baby while you die of an alcoholic. Asshole (hangs up)

Krabs: (sits at his desk in stress} well, i may as well close the old grill early today (closes it up and walks away)

(krabs walking in a dark ally, sees a big shadow)

(zooms in on plankton)

Plankton: well oh well. If it isnt old eugene

Krabs: (sad tone) ugghh plankton, what is it now

Plankton: i hear your staff quit on you

Krabs: yeah, and nobody else wants to work for the krab after all of the bad reviews ive gotten. The boys are planning on opening up their own place and it probably will be ran better than the old krab. I miss the late 80s to early 90s when this place was the talk of town. That was a different me, i tell ya

Plankton: hey, at least you had a heyday. No one eats at the bucket.

Krabs: i guess you're right

Plankton: hey buddy

Krabs: yeah?

Plankton: what it, sea bear with me on this one, what if we open up our own place. Youve still got the good recipes and ive got the brain. We'll bring down whatever squidward and the other guy have before they even open it up

Krabs: after i fucked you over all of these years ago you wanna join me?

Plankton: yeah

Krabs: and how do i know i can trust you?

Plankton: eug, what else are you gonna do? You've got nowhere else to turn to. And we may have a common enemy which means we work together to take them down

Krabs: i dont like that tone but you're right old pal

Plankton: meet me at the bucket tomorrow morning

Krabs: will do. And remember, you gave me a reason to fuck you over, dont forget that

Plankton: yeah yeah yeah, our 20s are over, krabs. You and i both grew up

Krabs; ill give you a chance. See ya tomorrow (walks away)

Plankton: (devious smile) ha ha ha ha ha (evil laugh)

(jim and squidward at jims parents' basement)

Jim: (talking to jerry on the phone) hey bro, can i talk to colleen. Its about business

Jerry: uh sure

(colleen on the phone)

Colleen: Colleen speaking

Jim: hey its jim. So i wanna talk about an idea my friend and i have for a restaurant

Colleen: uh huh

Jim: so, we wanna open up a classic eatery with great quality food and live jazz

Colleen: sounds nice...do you guys have experience in this field?

Jim: we both worked at the krusty krab

Colleen: well...that place sorta went under in the summer of 94 when all of those people were in the hospital

Jim: (interrupts her) yeah that happened but my colleague and i are both young and we have the drive

Colleen: hm hmm. Okay just come by later and we'll take a loan out on the bank.

(plankton at the chum bucket)

Plankton: karen, i got that idiot to give in

Karen: oh great, now you can actually plan how you will fuck him over

Plankton: well, i was sorta hoping you had plans

Karen: this is the issue with you, you only think of half the plan and whenever that half miraculously works, you have no crutch

Plankton: you're my crutch

Karen: ok fuck it, lets think some shit up

(Jim, squidward and colleen at the bank)

Teller: so you wanna take a loan out for a restaurant

Jim: yes

Teller : and you have absolutely no experience

Squidward: correct

Teller: okay, (points to squidward) you smell like sea weed (points to jim) and you smell like old spice and balls. What makes you think you fuckers are fit for this?

Squidward: we've got ideas

Teller: uh huh

Jim: we've got drive

teller : yeah alright

Colleen: i havent even heard the boys out yet so maybe it's time

Teller: alright kids, let's hear what you've got

Squidward: okay, jim and i have some great recipes bikini bottom needs to taste

Jim: and squidward is a masterful musician

Squidward: and what's better than music and great cuisine?

Teller: i really don't wanna see you 2 boys in debt. you're both much too young. ya know what, come back with a prepared meal for me and if it doesn't suck, or if their isn't a pube in it, ill allow you to take out this loan

jim: you fucking got it

(Krabs walking up to the chum buckets door with a trench coat)

Krabs: (Knocks on the door)

Plankton: ahh, eugene, old Eugene Harold Krabs i really didn't think you were gonna come. come on in, old pal. come in

Krabs: (goes in) well, ya really got me thinking, boyo. I just don't want you to fuck me

Plankton: don't you worry, Eug. Your ass will stay tight

Krabs: yeah….it will stay tight, the state which it currently is, tight

Plankton: anyways, we need a good fucking plan to take down those little dingy pricks. what shall fucking be done?

Krabs: i've already got the restaurant so

Plankton: a place that is going under

Krabs: yeah, well

Plankton: no, our goal should be to destroy their plan. Remember, we don't want this to happen.

Krabs: okay, well first we should find out how far they've come

Plankton: Good idea. i think we have some spying to do. lets do it

Krabs: yeah, i know where jim lives. lets go

(jim and squidward in jim kitchen about to cook a meal)

Jim: okay, squid, what could you cook

Squidward: what? i thought you had a plan

jim: don't you have your recipes?

squidward: not with me

jim: okay we could wing it.

squidward: (opens the fridge) carrots. lots of carrots

jim: yeah, my dad loves them

squidward:(takes out carrots and begins to cut them)

jim: (looks in pantry) pasta

squidward: cook it up

(krabs and plankton in the bushes with camouflage and binoculars)

plankton: what do you see?

Krabs: they're making pasta and cutting carrots

Plankton: huh okay just keep taking notes

(a little montage of squidward and jim working together to make the meal. squidward mixes the grinded carrots with the pasta)

Jim: okay, pasta and carrots

squidward: (tastes it)

jim: how is it?

squidward: it sorta tastes like…nothing

jim: ya know what this could use?

squidward: what?

jim: the krabby patty secret formula

Krabs: ya know, this is leading to nothing. wanna grab a beer?

plankton: ah, what the hell

(they leave)

squidward: (gasp)

Jim: cmon, ill show you what it is.

squidward: no no

Jim: it's a can of diet dr. kelp, mixed with 2 packs of mcdonalds secret sauce, mixed with 2 teaspoons of milk, mixed with a pinch of salt and finally, a very very very small amount of sesame oil.

squidward: wow

jim: cmon, i have an extra batch of it. make another batch of the pasta and carrots an ill mix in the secret formula

(another cooking montage. they mix in the formula)

jim: welp. heres our masterpiece

squidward: (tries it) oh. my. fucking. god.

Jim:( tastes it) its better than a fucking krabby patty

squidward: fuck yes

jim: what do we name it?

squidward: how about King of Carrot Pasta

jim: aw yeah

squidward: lets show that fucking teller this!

(at the bank)

teller: so its pasta and carrots with a twist?

jim: yeah

Teller: (tries it)….holy fucking neptune. this is fucking amazingggg. just take a $10,000 loan no interest no interest.

squidward: what? thats more than we need!

teller: exactly. call colleen. she'll get you a location

(jim and squidward cheer and bro out)

Jim: (calls colleen) hey, they loved our creation! we got a 10,000 dollar loan with no interest. get us that location!

Colleen: you've guys got yourselves a deal. We'll find a place today and in less than a year you'll be owners of your own place

Jim monologue: at this point squidward and I just got into. We were ready for the world. everything was going just right

(To be continued)


End file.
